L'altro - A másik
by SaiSat
Summary: Romano ki nem mondott gondolatai Venezianóhoz. Nem Itacest!


**Első Hetaliás történetem. Vagy legalábbis az első _publikus_ Hetaliás történetem ^^" Jó olvasást kívánok hozzá :)**

* * *

Te voltál a tehetséges. Te voltál a művész. Te voltál a becsülendő. Te voltál a kedvenc. Te voltál _az_ Olaszország, akire mindig gondoltak, ha meghallották e nevet. _Sempre._

 _S_ _ _ì_. Parlo di te; fratello caro._

S hogy én ki voltam? Mi voltam?

…Én voltam a másik.

Én voltam a mocskos szájú gazember, a gyanús alak, a bűnöző, _il figlio del diavolo_ , akit a saját nagyapja magára hagyott miattad. Én voltam az, akit megtagadott a pápa, és nem fogadott el valódi olasz államként, még az egyesülésünk után sem. Én voltam a felesleges Dél-Olaszország, aki csak azért létezett önálló entitásként, mert a kultúrám és a népem mindig annyira különbözött a tiedtől.

Nem akartalak látni. Nem akartam közelebb kerülni hozzád, nem érdekeltél, eszemben sem volt megismerni téged. Mit közösködjek egy olyan valakivel, aki majdhogynem azért teremtetett, hogy engem hozzá hasonlítgassanak, aztán lemondóan csóválják a fejüket, amiért soha nem érhetek fel a nagyságodig?

Utáltalak, mindig utáltalak, már akkor utáltalak, amikor még csak hírből ismertelek. Találkozásunkkor – amit én határozottan elleneztem, mégis úgy hozta a sors – mindent elkövettem, hogy pokollá tegyem az életed, és megérezd az irántad táplált végtelen ellenszenvemet, és valahol mélyen szerettem volna, ha te is viszontutálsz engem. Úgy sokkal könnyebb lett volna mindkettőnknek.

Te azonban annyira lelkes voltál, olyan élénken mosolyogtál rám, és olyan szeretetteljesen ölelgettél, hogy a végén én szégyelltem el magam, amiért így vélekedek rólad. Tudtam ugyan, hogy nem kellene rosszul éreznem magam miatta, elvégre megérdemelted, amit kaptál – valami oknál fogva mégis fájt, és nem értettem, miért nem vagyok képes többé a szemedbe nézni és őszintén azt mondani neked: Dögölj meg, rohadék.

Minden okom meg lett volna pedig, hogy ezt tegyem. Hisz mosolyod álca volt csupán; egy maszk, amit te kényszerítettél magadra, hogy elhitesd magaddal, a világgal, de legfőképp velem, hogy te igenis szeretsz engem, bármi történjék.

A jó szándék vezérelt, mi? _Certo_! Nálad alattomosabb személyt keveset ismerek, pedig jó pár embert láttam már életem során. Tudd meg, valahányszor rám nevettél, és azt mondtad, „ve", felforrt bennem az indulat, és komolyan azt hittem, behúzok neked egy isteneset! Sütött rólad a gúny, a rosszindulat és a lenézés. Tényleg azt hitted, nem veszem észre? Azt gondoltad, leplezheted becsmérlő pillantásodat a fülig érő vigyoroddal? Ennyire ostobának nézel?!

Tudom jól, hogy szánalomból tetted meg Rómát az egyesített Olaszország fővárosának. De mondd, miért hitted, hogy ez nekem jól esik? Egyáltalán miért akartál nekem örömet szerezni, ha aztán csak hátba szúrtál? Ti, északiak, a hátam mögött Firenzéig húzzátok a határotokat, és kijelentitek, hogy ami alatta van, csak a „selejt". Akkor mire fel ez az örökös ámítás? Folyton emlegeted _Nonno Romát_ , állítólag felnézel rá – ennek ellenére selejtnek titulálod egykori birodalmának központját? Hogy lehetsz ilyen hálátlan?

Ha tudnád, hányszor kívántam a halálodat. Ha tudnád, hányszor virrasztottam az ágyad felett, késsel a kezemben, a pillanatot várva, amikor végre lesújthatok vele. Kivert a víz, olyan hangosan lélegeztem, mintha fuldokoltam volna; remegett a kezem, arcomon egy eszelős ábrázata figyelt – te pedig mindebből semmit sem vettél észre, mert végig édesdeden aludtál, és valószínűleg csodaszép álmokat láttál. Többször nekiveselkedtem a mozdulatnak, de soha nem tudtam megtenni. És tudod, hogy miért nem?

Mert hiába gyűlöllek olyan nagyon, hiába érzek megvetést és undort irántad, és hiába vagyok képtelen szeretni téged… Akkor is a testvérem vagy; a másik felem. Ha neked ártanék, azzal magamnak is rosszat tennék. S ugyan melyik rohadék akarná bántani saját magát?

…Te viszont tökéletesen jól meglennél nélkülem is. Hiába mondogatod mindig, hogy szükséged van rám, mindketten tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy ez nem igaz. Nem kell hazudnod; ne csapd be magad úgy, ahogyan én tettem. Azt hittem, végre válhat belőlem valaki Spanyolország uralma után, de hamar rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem vagyok elég erős egyedül. _Italia Romano_ soha nem lehet önálló állam, mert túlságosan függ tőled. _Italia Veneziano_ viszont sikeres, szeretik, és vannak barátai – nem kell neki egy ilyen senkiházi kolonc a nyakába.

Úgyhogy, ha valaha is úgy érzed, hogy többé nincs szükséged rám, és csak hátráltatlak… Ne habozz majd megtenni azt, amit én évszázadok óta képtelen voltam.

* * *

 **Olasz kifejezések:**

 **Sempre. - Mindig.  
S** **ì. Parlo di te; fratello caro. - Igen. Rólad beszélek; kedves öcsém.  
il figlio del diavolo - az ördög fia  
Certo! - Hogyne!  
Nonno Roma - Róma nagyapus**

 **Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad a történetem, remélem, elnyerte valamennyire a tetszésed! Ha gondolod, oszd meg velem a véleményedet :)**


End file.
